1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method according to the preamble of attached claim 1 and an arrangement according to the preamble of attached claim 3 for televoting in an intelligent network.
2. Description of Related Art
Fast developments in telecommunications have enabled operators to provide various services for users. Network architecture offering advanced services is called an intelligent network, generally abbreviated IN. IN architecture can be applied to most telecommunication networks, such as Public Switched Telephone Networks PSTN, mobile communication networks, Packet Switched Public Data Networks PSPDN, Integrated Services Digital Networks ISDN and Broadband Integrated Services Digital Networks B-ISDN. Irrespective of the network technology, the object of the intelligent network architecture is to facilitate design, control and management of new teleservices. With regard to present IN specifications, reference is made to Advanced Intelligent Network, Release 1 (AIN Rel.1) by Bellcore and Capability Set 1 (CS-1) by CCITT.
The IN architecture is illustrated by FIG. 1, in which physical entities are presented as rectangles or circles and functional entities as ovals. Signalling connections are indicated by dotted lines, and actual transport, which is e.g. speech, by solid lines. Optional functional entities are indicated by a dotted line. The signalling network shown in the figure is a network according to Signalling System No. 7 (SS7, a known signalling system described in the blue book Specifications of Signalling System No. 7, Melbourne 1988 of CCITT (now: ITU-T)).
We shall first describe the architecture of the IN physical level. Subscriber equipment SE, such as a telephone, computer or telefax, is switched either directly to a Service Switching Point SSP or to a Network Access Point NAP.
The service switching point SSP offers the user access to the network and takes care of all the necessary selection activities. The SSP is also able to detect any requests for service in the intelligent network. Operatively, the SSP contains call management and service selection functions.
The network access point NAP is a conventional exchange that contains a Call Control Function CCF and is able to differentiate between conventional calls and calls needing the services provided by the intelligent network and to route the latter to the appropriate SSP, the exchange being e.g. a DX 220 exchange by the applicant.
The Service Control Point SCP contains the service logic programs used for providing intelligent network services.
The Service Data Point SDP is a database containing data on the customer and network, the data being used by the service logic programs of the SCP to provide individualized services. The SCP can use the services of the SDP either directly or through a signalling network.
An Intelligent Peripheral IP provides special-purpose functions, such as notifications and voice and multiple choice detection.
A Service Switching and Control Point SSCP comprises an SCP and an SSP in a single node (i.e. if an SSP node shown in the figure comprises both SCF and SDF entities, it is an SSCP).
The functions of a Service Management Point SMP comprise management of the database (SDP), control and testing of the network, and collection of network information. It can be connected to all other physical entities.
A Service Creation Environment Point SCEP is used for defining, developing and testing the IN services, and for supplying the services to the SMP.
An Adjunct AD corresponds operationally to the service control point SCP but is connected directly to an SSP by a high-speed data link (e.g. ISDN 30B+D connection) and not through a common channel signalling network SS No. 7.
A Service Node SN can control IN services and transfer data to and from the users. It communicates directly with one or more SSPs.
A Service Management Access Point SMAP is a physical entity that provides certain users with a connection to the SMP.
To define the function of the different modules in the intelligent network and the restrictions relating to them, the standards (CS-1) also present the intelligent network as a four-plane Intelligent Network Conceptual Model. One layer of the model forms a so called Distributed Functional Plane DFP, which describes the intelligent network as functional units in accordance with the above CS-1 standard. The following is a description of these functional units whose locations are shown in FIG. 1.
The functions relating to call control are SSF, SRF, CCF and CCAF.
A Service Switching Function SSF interconnects a Call Control Function CCF and a Service Control Function SCF by allowing the service control function SCF to control the call control function CCF.
A Specialized Resources Function SRF provides specialized resources needed for implementing IN services. Examples for these are changes in protocol, speech detection, voice messages, etc.
The call control function CCF refers to conventional call and connection establishment. A Call Control Agent Function CCAF provides the user with access to the network.
The functions relating to service control are SCF and SDF. A Service Control Function SCF comprises the IN service logic and attends to service-bound processing. A Service Data Function SDF provides access to service-bound and network information, and allows consistent checking of information. The SDF hides from the SCF the actual implementation of the information and offers the SCF a logical view of the information.
The functions relating to management are a Service Creation Environment Function SCEF, Service Management Function SMF and Service Management Access Function SMAF. The SMF comprises supervision of management, maintenance and location of the services; the SMAF provides a connection to the SMF; and the SCEF makes it possible to define, develop, test and supply IN services to the SMF.
A request for service made by a calling subscriber typically comprises an act of picking up the receiver and/or a certain series of numbers. The call control function CCF has no service information, but it is programmed to identify the requests for service. The CCF interrupts the call set-up for a moment and informs the service switching function SSF of the state of the call. The function of the SSF is to interpret the request for service and the information on the state of the call, to form a standardized request for service and to send the request to the SCF. The SCF receives the request and decodes it. After this, it forms, encodes and sends a standardized response to the SSF. The formation of a response may comprise encoding of complicated service logic, starting of a Prompt and Collect Sequence, or a request to different SDFS. The SSF decodes and interprets the response sent by the SCF. It then gives the CCF accurate instructions for performing the preparation process. In accordance with the IN standard CS-1, the call control function CCF always bears full responsibility for the condition and control of local links.
When a response is sent to an SSF, the service control function SCF may have to participate in a conversation between a calling user and an end user. This normally takes place in the form of the above prompt and collect sequence, which the SCF authorizes the SRF to perform. Typically, the SCF instructs the SSF to connect the calling user or end user to a suitable physical source by using the SRF. The source may be e.g. a voice message system. The SCF instructs the SRF in the required prompt and collect sequence and subsequently temporarily `freezes` the call processing. The SRF activates the prompt and collect sequence and participates in the conversation between the calling user and the end user. The response, which may be e.g. an individual ID number, is encoded and returned to the SCF, and the voice connection with the SRF is terminated. After this, the SCF continues its service control sequence.
In the above, the intelligent network is described briefly so as to make the following description of the invention clearer even to a reader who is not so well acquainted with the intelligent network. For more specific details, see e.g. the Q.121X specifications of ITU-T or the AIN specifications of Bellcore.
An intelligent network can offer a large number of different services. The services include e.g. freephone and Account Card Calling ACC, which means that the user can call from any telephone to any number by inserting the number and PIN of his credit card before he inserts the telephone number.
One service offered by the intelligent network is televoting. Televoting is a feature of the intelligent network in which the subscriber can participate in a vote by calling predefined telephone numbers. A voting process is then the act of a subscriber dialling an activated televoting number and the call being registered as a cast vote at the number dialled by the subscriber. Other functions involving the subscriber concerned can also be performed in the same connection. The number is reserved for voting for a single matter/action when the televoting feature is activated. (An activated televoting feature means that the functions enabling the above voting process are provided in the network for a certain period of time.)
Televoting employs a specialized service filter where it is possible to start to count the calls that meet certain predefined criteria. The starting action is performed by the service control function SCF. The service switching function SSF, in turn, counts the calls and sends the number of the filtered calls to the SCF at predefined intervals.
If two or more service control points (or functions) should, independently, reserve the same numbers at the same service switching point (service switching function) for different televotes, the service switching point according to the present standards functions such that the information on the televote that has started earlier is updated by the information on the televote that has started later, whereby the service control point that has started the earlier televote no longer receives reporting information, and the service control point that has started the later televote may also receive information on the calls that were actually intended for the televote that has been started earlier. In the above cases, the system will thus operate incorrectly.